Uzumaki Hustle!
by ElektrikRage
Summary: Naruto unlocks a powerful bloodline from his mother's side of the family! Action in its undiluted form ensues! For now, this story is a one-shot.


**Uzumaki Hustle!**

**During the fight on the bridge, Naruto unleashes the unnamed kekkei genkai from the Uzumaki Clan!**

**Action in its undiluted form ensues!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto was pretty pissed... you know the story; on to the action!

Blue whips of energy whips around Naruto, an orange-loving, ramen devouring, prankster. His blonde hair, a spiky mess, thrashed in the chakra-induced wind like leaves in a storm. He steadily lets out a battle cry as his appearance changes!

His orange jacked comes undone, showing his black undershirt. Twin ribbons of cloth sprout from the back of his forehead protector, and waves in the wind like the tails of a fell beast. The boy grows taller, and his eyes glow an unnatural blue, and spiky bangs of hair comes over his face, only to get blown about by the wind. Finally, bursts of power and chakra bursts from his legs and arms, destroying his sleeves, sandals, and turning his pants into shorts, cutting just below the knees.

His voice becomes a bellow as one giant burst of power comes from him, destroying the mirrors, dispelling the ambient mist, and carving a symbol into the bridge. The symbol was a yin-yang symbol, only enlongated into a spiral... a yin-yang spiral. The wind drops and dispels and Naruto stands tall, his transformation complete.

And all stared.

Zabuza was panicing. He recognized the series of events that just happened. Long ago, before he was a missing-nin, during the... third war, was it? Yes, the third war. He and the rest of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist were sent on a mission; nothing too big or fancy, just the destruction of an entire village... a normal village.

Apparently, they did something to piss the Mizukage off, but that is a story for another day. He and the rest of the swordsmen arrived not too long after they first received the mission. Right as he and they were about to enter the village, they were stopped by a rag-tag team of three Uzu-nin.

At first they all laughed at the villages weak attempt at defence. They all laughed, that is, until the Uzu-nin activated their kekkei-genkai. The transformation was much like what he just witnessed, albeit quicker. The Uzu-nins red hair and red eyes and increased height made them look like monsters. The Seven Swordsmen laughed some more, passing the transformations off as cheap parlor tricks in an attempt at intimidation. They lost four of their men that day, and Zabuza still has nightmares of those unnatural glowing red eyes.

But this kid... he looked nothing like the horrors that he faced that day. If anything, the glowing blue eyes, and the hair and posture made him look more... angelic than anything. He had to be sure.

"Kakkashi, that student of yours... what's his sur-name?" Kakkashi was surprised at the sudden question from his opponent.

"... Uzumaki." He glares at Zabuza, "Why do you want to know." It wasn't a question... it was a command.

Zabuza's face got slightly pale, and panic was creeping into his features. It was all his jounin training could do to keep him from jumping off the bridge. "Well, I don't think that I'm being paid enough to fight one of... 'those'." He said steadily and calmly. "Haku, we're leaving."

It was too late.

Before Haku could even guess why her master wanted to run, she was punched full force in the face THROUGH the demonic ice mirror! The hunter-nin mask shattered on contact, and Haku hit the ground a good few meters away. She looked up, and came face to face with the transformed Naruto, his face as expressionless as the dead, and his eyes glowing like mini flashlights.

There was a breif pause, and Haku got up on her knees. "What's wrong, Naruto-ku-" SOK! Not even ten seconds after she started talking, Haku was dealt a ferocious uppercut, sending her drifting weightlessly into the air. Naruto follows up by jumping up and floats right by Haku; he raises his hands up and delivers a Merciless Haymaker to her stomach!

Haku crashes into the bridge and rests in a crater with her eyes rolled to the back of her skull. "Haku! Nooo!" Yells a distraught Zabuza. His yell brought Narutos full attention over to him, but before either one could take a step...

Clap, clap, clap. "Ha ha ha! I've never thought that I would see the day, when the fearsome Demon of the Hidden Mist would become such a crybaby!" On the other end of the bridge was Gato, some rich midget dude, and an entire army of mercenaries and bandits! "Now, kill them all."

That was the wrong move to make, because now, Naruto's attention was on THEM! Naruto broke out into a sprint, clearing the gap between him and the opposing army in five seconds. What happened next could only be explained as God's wrath.

(A.N. Insert action music of your choice here.)

Krack! Bash! Sok! Crunch!

Naruto moved through the opposing horde like the wind, delivering a pain-filled blow to every hired minion he came into contact with. Crack! Naruto elbow'd a merc in the chest, sending him flying into his comrades. Pow! He upper cutted another bandit in the air, and jumped, and followed up with another Merciless Haymaker; and the bandit fell into the mass below, the force of the fall snapping his back as well as the necks and bones of his comrades.

Naruto landed on one bandits head, and started hopping/stomping on all of the enemies' heads, knocking them unconcious or snapping their necks. Finally, he jumped down and delivered a haymaker to one bandit's head, putting him face first into the hard stone of the bridge. Naruto turned around, and the hired army moved backwards just a bit, hesitant to fight the monstrous killing machine that IS Naruto Uzumaki.

"What are you guys, babies? It's just a kid!" A man in some samurai armor stepped forward, "Look! He' just barely standing!"

It was true, Naruto had cuts and bruises all over him from the shots that the mercs and bandits actually got in. "He can't last forever, so if you're too scared to finish him off, then I will!" The rogue samurai charged forward, katana raised high and yelling a battle cry. Some men came with him, beleiving in his words. That was a mistake, because you never, NEVER underestimate an Uzumaki.

Time seemed to slow down when they got close to Naruto. It happened in a flash: Naruto swung his right foot upwards, kicking the rogue samurai in the nuts and sending him floating in the air. When the others came close with their spears and swords, he merely side stepped their thrusts and swings, and in turn, delivered a rapid succession of stomps, flattening their feet into pancakes. His foes momentarily stunned, Naruto turned his attention to the floating samurai.

He jumped into the air and floated right by his victim, raised his hands up, and deliver a Merciless Haymaker so strong, that the samurai dropped his katana in mid air! As Naruto fell, he grabbed the katana, and did a downward slash that split one of the stunned bandits in half! Quickly, Naruto ran towards another, bisecting him like some sort of science experiment. He beheaded another and completely dismembered the last. It all happened in ten seconds.

"Oh, great, now he has a sword! Thanks alot, osamurai-sama!" A random merc said sarcastically.

Naruto stared at the sword, and shrugged his shoulders. He bent down low, and threw the katana at the enemys' legs. Slash! Chop! Slice! A bunch of mercs and bandits fell to the ground, screaming bloody murder at the loss of their legs.

Naruto didn't let up, he ran towards the group and started delivering uppercuts like crazy. By this time, the opposing army was reduced to a panic'd rabble running for their miserable lives. Some jumped off the bridge, and others stabbed themselves; either way, Naruto cleaned the rest up.

Kakkashi, Zabuza, Sakura, and Tazuna looked on at the massacre. Bodies were falling all around Naruto, and now, they knew why Zabuza wanted to run. His glowing eyes and posture gave off a continuous aura of confidence, power, and fear.

Naruto stopped, and looked around. Every enemy was either dead, dying, severely handicapped, unconcious, or beaten to a bloody pulp. Though, someone was missing... a slight wimpering noise gave him away.

Gato was hiding under some bodies, wimpering and covered in blood. Naruto walked over to him and grabbed the megalomaniac by the neck. "P-please spare me! I-I'll give you money, however much you want!" He wimpered pathetically. Naruto just stared with his expressionless face and glowing eyes. Naruto lifted him and started applying pressure.

This was the scene that the mob of Wave villagers came upon. A taller version of Naruto standing over an army of bodies, and strangling Gato with one hand. Everyone heard a pop and a snap. Naruto dropped the lifeless corpse of Gato and turned his glowing sapphire eyes to the rest of the live bodies.

It was as silent as a grave as Naruto walked towards the group, the only sounds being his footsteps. He walked towards Kakkashi, and in turn, Kakkashi got discreetly ready for a fight. When Naruto got within ten feet, he stopped and stared. A little suddenly, Naruto's eyes dimmed and he turned back to normal, and he fell; He was now the naruto that they all knew.

Before anyone could ask if he was okay, Naruto let out an anti-climactic snore. "Sigh, that's Naruto for you." Said Sakura, who forgot about Sasuke immediately when Naruto beat the crap out of that army.

Kakkashi stopped smiling (Not that you could tell that he was) and turned to Zabuza, who was picking up Haku off the ground. "Kakkashi," He says, "there's no way that I can win if I fight... and Haku." He looks down at the person in his arms, "He's hurt badly, but it's not life threatening. Apparently Uzumaki and Haku knew each other... I don't know, maybe he went easy on him or something, but..."

Zabuza looks Kakkashi directly in the eyes, "I know that there's a bounty on my head, but he does not have one; if I surrender my head, will you let Haku live?"

Kakkashi nods, "Yes, I can do at least that much." He says as he gets a chidori ready. Zabuza closed his eyes and waited for the end... but it never came.

He opened his eyes to see something weird; Naruto, gripping Kakkashi's wrist, effectively stopping him from killing Zabuza! "Sensei... don't kill them... no more hurt... please." Naruto said, half asleep. Kakkashi sees that Naruto won't be letting go until he promises not to kill Zabuza.

"... 'Sigh', ok, then, Naruto. I won't kill him." He then turns to Zabuza and makes a 'shoo'-ing motion with his free hand. Zabuza visibly smiles, picks up his sword, lays Haku in front of Sakura and the villagers, and says, "I'm leaving Haku in your care; If he asks, then tell him that I'm going on a long training trip... I feel like I've been getting a bit too lax with it." And then the Demon of the Hidden Mist dissappears into the thick fog.

"So what are we going to name the bridge?" Tsunami asks as they saw off their hero(s), who were also carrying a still-unconcious Haku. "Well, I was thinking 'The Super Duper Bridge of the Great Heroes Ascention'."

"Grandad, no way! That's too long!" Yells Inari. "Well then, how's about just 'The Great Naruto Bridge'?"

_A.N._

**Sorry to keep those who are waiting for a new chapter of The New Sauron waiting; but I'm not too sure about my skills at writing action sequences. Because one is coming up in the next chapter of TNS, I wanted to practice. So, with that in mind, I typed up a fanfiction idea that I've had swimming in my head for a while. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask; it helps me get into the writing mood ;)**


End file.
